


Into The Black

by musiclily88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompt was Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: “D’we got other flashlights?”Harry is about to answer that he has no idea, but a loud banging comes from somewhere in the back of the house, outside their kitchen. Or maybe inside their kitchen.“Better yet, a baseball bat?” Harry whispers, ducking even closer to Liam.





	Into The Black

**Author's Note:**

> This was extremely fun to write. The word limit was actually the hardest part, because I wanted to make it really long :D I'm verbose like that.
> 
> Prompt: Darkness

Harry collapses into the armchair in their living room, cradling the bowl of candy to his chest. “Thank god, I think that was the last of them,” he sighs.

Liam flicks him in the forehead before grabbing a fistful of chocolate. “Fuck off, you know you love trick-or-treaters."

“Heyyyy,” Harry replies, rubbing at his forehead, making the red welt worse.

Liam laughs, leaning down to kiss the spot gently. "It’s cute.”

Harry bites at his bottom lip over a smile as he watches Liam walk into their kitchen. 

“Beer?” Liam calls.

“Pumpkin, please!” He opens a packet of Skittles and pours the whole thing into his mouth, giving Liam a gritty, rainbow-colored smile when he walks back in.

“Ridiculous.” He presses the cold bottle to the side of Harry’s neck, who immediately squeals, leaping out of his chair just as all the lights in the house flicker and die.

They turn to look at one another, barely able to make out each other’s figures in the gloom. “What the fuck, Li?”

Liam shrugs, bottles still in his hand. “Dunno.”

Harry pulls out his phone from his, turning on the flashlight. “Do we, uh. Where’s the fuse box?”

“Basement?”

“Spectacular.” He sets down the bowl and grabs a beer, necking a long pull.

“Don’t be like that.” Liam rolls his eyes, pulling out his own phone to turn on the flashlight too. As they reach the top of the basement stairs, both their lights on their phones go out. Harry shuffles closer to Liam.

“Can I be like that now?” Harry asks, turning to look at Liam in the pitch darkness.

Liam is staring at his dead phone screen. “D’we got other flashlights?”

Harry is about to answer that he has no idea, but a loud banging comes from somewhere in the back of the house, outside their kitchen. Or maybe inside their kitchen.

“Better yet, a baseball bat?” Harry whispers, ducking even closer to Liam.

Liam nods, shoving his phone back into his pocket, useless. He grabs Harry’s hand, still clutching his beer in the other. They walk slowly back into the living room, both jumping when another series of loud banging noises comes, this time from upstairs. They both instinctively look up at the ceiling.

“Or maybe rock salt?” Liam whispers, squeezing Harry’s hand tightly.

“Rock salt?” Harry asks, inching backwards, pulling Liam with him.

“Yeah, to put into a shotgun. For ghosts.” Liam’s swallow is audible.

”Ghosts?” he says before scream-whispering, “Shotgun?!”

“’S what they do on Supernatural,” he reasons.

“I really need to set parental controls on your Netflix so you don’t stumble into any more thirst-traps.” His voice is filled with bravado for a moment, until another bang comes, this time from down the hall, when he squeaks.

“Well, I don’t know! You make the ghosts go away, you’re a witch, after all.”

Harry frowns. “Excuse me, Liam. Liking crystals and candles does not make me a witch.”

“You also like Fleetwood Mac,” Liam points out, eyes trained on the dark hall, sort of.

“Oh my god, not the time. Just grab something heavy and head towards the front door.” They drop hands, each still nursing their beer in the others. Harry picks up an umbrella and Liam grabs his bio textbook before they move closer to the door.

They’re about two steps away when the lights turn back on. Liam gives an unmanly shriek, hefting the textbook into the air.

“Boo!” Louis yells, launching himself onto Harry’s back.

“Uh, trick or treat?” Niall calls, hands up the air in surrender.

“Fuck you both,” Liam mutters, but they all scream when the doorbell rings.

“That’ll be Zayn,” Niall says, clutching his heart.

“Little late to the party,” Harry mutters, frowning.

Suddenly, Louis grins. “I’ve got a great idea.” He nods to Niall, holding up a remote control.

Liam and Harry eventually agree that the prank was worth it just to watch Zayn leap into Louis’ arms as the lights go out again.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: musiclily


End file.
